Hermione's Challange
by Crystal-Velvet
Summary: Hermione is forced with a problem... it's her challange... Now she must save Harry and Ron's life... can she do it?
1. Chapter One: Bad News?

**Fiction Title: _Hermione's Challenge_**

**Author: _Crystal-Velvet_**

**E-mail: _[kabby_1386@yahoo.com][1]_**

**Summary: _Hermione discovers horrid news about her friends Harry and Ron.It is now her turn to save her two friends from a frightful end._**

**Chapter One: Bad News?**

Hermione Granger walked through the emptied corridor of the charms hallway towards the headmasters office. She'd never been in it before and was quite frightened to be honest with herself. She didn't know what to expect. Harry had been missing for over a week and Ron's parents had called him and the rest of the family back to the burrow, she was the only one left.

"You are just frightening yourself Hermione. I'm sure they are all fine." A voice said from behind her 'causing her to turn around in a circle. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you more." Hermione watched as Neville Longbottom walked out from one of the many secret passages in the school.

"Oh, it's alright Neville, I just hadn't expected anyone to be out of class is all." Hermione responded quietly. "Why are you out here anyway?" She asked now rather curious.

"Dumbledore sent an owl to Professor Snape. Said something about coming to his office, Snape was bloody glad to send me. It's hard with you not being in Potions with me Hermione. I'm sure he'll murder me one of these days for destroying his dungeons." Neville said laughing slightly.

"Snape is a ruddy bastard is all I have to say Neville. You'll get it." Hermione's language had changed over the past five years. Who's wouldn't when one of your best friends was Ron Weasley. Neville nodded his head. "Well, I'm heading to Dumbledore's office as well, we could walk over there together."

"That would be wonderful Hermione." Neville said smiling. "It would give us a chance to. catch u-" Neville cut himself off as something stood directly in front of them.

Hermione gulped as the monster bent it's neck towards her. Wait, that's no monster. She thought as a smile crept across her face. That's Norbert! "Norbert! Whatever are you doing here?" She asked as she ran a hand across it's scaly snout.

"Norbert, there ya be! I was worried." Hagrid said loudly as he came from the side. "Oh, hello Hermione, Neville."

"Hu- hullo H-hagrid." Neville managed to force out. "N-n-nice D-d- dragon." He gulped.

"Oh, don't worry Neville, It's only Norbert." Hermione said patting the boy on the back. "It was lovely seeing you Hagrid." Norbert made a noise causing Hermione to laugh. "You also Norbert."

Hermione was about to walk away when Professor Dumbledore joined the group. "Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom. I fear the news I must tell you." He said sadly over the top of his half moon glasses. "Please follow me."

Suddenly the warmth that had gathered it Hermione's chest from seeing two of her friends Hermione began to shiver with fear. Please not Harry. She thought to herself as her and Neville followed the headmaster.

A/N: I know it's short and probably really horrible. I'm trying to work on it thought. it was just an odd thought that came to my mind here. in the History class I aid for. If you leave me a review. thank Miss Madtes for not making me stop writing. Thanks! ~Kate

   [1]: mailto:kabby_1386@yahoo.com



	2. Chapter Two: Dreadfully Dreadful News

**Fiction Title: _Hermione's Challenge_**

**Author: _Crystal-Velvet_**

**E-mail: _[kabby_1386@yahoo.com][1]_**

**Summary: _Hermione discovers horrid news about her friends Harry and Ron.It is now her turn to save her two friends from a frightful end._**

**Chapter Two: Dreadfully Dreadful News**

Hermione quietly followed the headmaster into his office followed closely by Neville.Silently Hermione was crying inside her chest, though she did not understand what was going on she knew something was wrong.

When the two students entered the large office the first sight they came to see was the Weasley family, everyone _but Ron.Mrs. Weasley held a small blue handkerchief to her eyes dabbing the falling tears and smiled weakly at Hermione._

Holding her tears Hermione ran forward and was held tightly in a hug by the older woman.When the embrace ended Hermione quickly faced Professor Dumbledore."Sir, what happened?"

Dumbledore's eyes looked sad and cold, they no longer held the warmth they had once before as he glanced around the room."It seams as though Harry and Ronald have been taken from the grounds.We do not know by whom, but our best guess is Voldemort."Out of the corner of her eyes Hermione noticed the entire Weasley family shake with fear and hatred.

"B-b-but h-h-how could he?Isn't Hogwarts the safest place in the wizarding world?"Neville asked drawing everyone's attention to him.Apparently the Weasley's knew why he was there but the fact was not known to Hermione herself, Neville seemed to notice this."My uncle is on the Order, he is trying to find Harry and Ron."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore expectantly, who nodded his head."Then everything is alright, isn't Sirius and Professor Lupin on the Order?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head but sighed sadly."Unfortunately Miss Granger, there is no way of finding either of the students, unless you can help."

Hermione looked at the headmaster confused.How could she possible help?She wasn't on the Order and she most defiantly was not and Aurora.She pondered this for a moment thinking it over in her mind."I don't understand sir?I can't possibly do _anything to help.I'm only a fifth year here.I don't know the magic the others do."She answered trying to stay calm._

Professor Dumbledore smiled weakly at the young girl who was the top of the fifth years at Hogwarts."Then fortunately, Miss Granger, this does not aquire the use of much magic."He answered watching the girls reaction which was slightly confused.

"I don't understand headmaster."Hermione answered looking at the Weasley family as well as Neville.

Mr. Weasley stepped forward kneeling to the young girls height."You Hermione, are the one key to find my son and Harry.You are the one who can show love for them both."

Hermione shook her head still not understanding.This couldn't possible be true.She wasn't even related to either of her friends.Surely Ginny would suffice just as well for such a project.

Mr. Weasley smiled kindly realizing what Hermione was thinking."Hermione, you must trust me.You must work with the order to save the boys.With out you, they don't stand a chance."

Ginny suddenly rushed forward from were she was standing next to her older brother Bill."Please Hermione, you have to save my brother!"

Hermione looked around the office receiving affirmative nods from the others and sighed."I will do whatever I can."She said trying hard not to cry.

**A/N: I know it's really short, I'm sorry, what do you guys think, I could really use the reviews!!!Oh yea, thanks Pink Magic Marker ^_^, you were the only one to review.V_V!**

   [1]: mailto:kabby_1386@yahoo.com



End file.
